Hetalia Meme Thing 2
by xMirror-Mirrorx
Summary: WARNING: Please wear full-body protection; the crack is hitting in ALL directions. So yes, another one! The crack just keeps on coming! Cookies for anyone who does this too! Rated T for language.


_Heh! So moar Hetalia crack! THIS ONE MADE ME LMFAO! xP_

_I feel so happy! I finally finished all my exams and it's my birthday tomorrow! 16 years old...damn. :')_

_But, I haven't finished school yet...just one more trip on Monday to finish some work, THEN I'm officially done~! YAY! :D_

_But yeah, soon I'll update with REAL stuff...this is just...meh. :/_

_SO ENJOY OR DIE! /shot_

_I do not own Hetalia. At all...never will...never ever... *curls up in ball*_

* * *

><p>1. Poland<p>

2. Venziano/North Italy

3. Belarus

4. Sweden

5. Hungary

6. Germany

7. America

8. Spain

9. France

10. Netherlands

11. Austria

12. Lithuania

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**1. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?**

Lithuania and Poland? R U SRS?

Poland would be wearing the pants. Because he is MANRY. /shot by pro-Poland in skirt fans

**2. If 6 and 3 were to have an affair, who would top?**

Germany and Belarus?

Ahh...that is a tough one...but I would say Germany because he be a kinky bastard.

**3. 2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?**

Veneziano and Netherlands?

CRACK! But I like~ ;)

**4. Is 4 het or slash better?**

Sweden het or slash?

Slash. Never read a het...which female would he go with? He's gay...(HIMARUYA SAID SO)

**5. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?**

Hungary and Austria? MANY! 8D

**6. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!**

Why was Germany scared of America? Because America is after Spain and France!

(LOLWHUT. I guess that's payback for when all those years ago France and Spain were claimin' parts of America... /shot)

**7. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?**

If Spain were to cosplay? Huh, I'm not gonna say tomato...I've got it.

A tomato.

**8. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?**

How many beers would Poland have to chug to have a got at Lithuania?

None...but 1 or 2 would only make things better. /trollface

**9. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?**

Belarus make a good couple with Germany? Or a better couple with Veneziano?

Germany. FO SHO.

**10. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?**

Germany and America on a fishing trip together? What the...?

But yes, because Germany has to play hero and rescue a drowning America from the lake and give him the kiss of life...

**11. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.**

To represent Netherlands and Veneziano? Damn, that's tough...

Cinderella /brickedsohard

**12. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?**

Belarus and Austria...s&m...BELARUS, DAMMIT.

DEM KNIVES.

**13. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.**

America/Lithuania? Aww, let's see...

'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings

**14. Is there any evidence for 4/2?**

For Veneziano/Sweden...?

I don't think so, no. :/

**15. How hot would 7/3 be?**

America/Belarus?

VERY HAWT.

**16. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?**

If America walked in on Veneziano and Spain performing 'interesting activities'?

America: Dude, Italy? A new hamburge-*drops burger* DUDES?  
>Italy: O-Oh...A-America...ve, it's not what you th-think...<br>America: ...Is that a _tomato _you're lying on...?  
>Spain: ...it <em>was<em> a tomato when we started...

**17. What's 1's secret kink?**

Poland's secret kink? Err...skirts in bed? THAT'S NO SECRET /kicks self

**18. How about 6?**

Germany? Are you kidding me?

BDSM, animals (dogs in particular) /hides

**19. Or perhaps 10?**

ERR...threesome incest? (With Belguim and Luxembourg) /SHOTSHOTSHOT

**20. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?**

Poland/Belarus/Hungary? DAMN 8D

'Skirts Off, Knives Out, Pans Down'

**21. How about 2/4/6?  
><strong>  
>VenezianoSweden/Germany? LOL, YES

'Two Blondes and a Virgin' /giggleslikenotomorrow

**22. Or even 7/8/9?**

America/Spain/France? DEY KEEP GETTIN' BETTAH

'Of Heros, Tomatoes and Roses' (FFFFF)

**23. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.**

RIGHT.

So. Poland has a relationship with Germany, but secretly wants Veneziano. Germany knows this, and breaks up with Poland to go persue Belarus, who's with Austria. Austria is with Netherlands, however, who's cheating on Austria with Spain. Spain finds out, and cheats with America, who is, in turn, cheating on Sweden. Poland pursues Veneziano, who just broke up with Hungary, who's now after France. Poland gives up on this, and ends up with Lithuania, while Germany finally ends up with Belarus.

PHEW. THAT'S A LOT OF CRACK AND STUFF WITH NOT ENOUGH YURI. Damn it, at least there's some PolLiet/LietPol canon...

**24. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.**

Germany/America western fic? This was planned xD

'Shooting at Sundown' (WTF?)

**25. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?**

Spain/Poland?  
><strong><br>**Very...surprised and confused...but happy nonetheless xD

**26. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?  
><strong>  
>Veneziano and France?<p>

Doesn't France top _everyone?_

**27. What if it was 3 and 9?**

Belarus and France?

Still, France. He has his 'ways', even with knive-wielding , maniac beauties...

**28. 4 and 9?**

Sweden and France?

Sweden. France's reign ENDS HERE.

**29. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?**

France slash. A LOT OF PEOPLE, BRO.

**30. Or 2 het?**

Veneziano het? Not many...or at all...

**31. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.**

Ficcy for Hungary/France? DUUUUDE...okai.

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Elizaveta as she angrily chased the blonde Frenchman down the halls. Her face was bright red and her fists were clenched. Boy, was she mad.

Francis frantically scampered past other students, ocassionally getting cursed at as he knocked into a few. But he didn't hear them. All he could hear were the sharp footsteps of his pursuant. And they were gaining, fast.

"Merde!" came the paniced cry from the blonde and he bounded towards the exit. He was just a few steps from escape when...

**_SMACK._**

He had tripped. Francis was face-down and sprawled across the floor; a panting, sweaty mess. And Elizaveta was standing before him, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Francis looked up in pure fear. _Mon Dieu! Save me, s'il vous plaît!_

The Hungarian squatted down slowly and whispered three words into the fallen's ear,

"I want you."

(DID YOU SEE THAT? GAKUEN!AU FTW!)

**32. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.**

Veneziano/France/America?

"America invited Italy to his to watch some of his movies. France suddenly turns up, bringing with him a box full of magazines for 'extra entertainment'..."

**33. Quick. 10 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?**

Netherlands and America?

UHHHH...Netherlands = Shizuo, America = Izaya 8D (both from _DURARARA!_)

**34. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?**

Austria and Lithuania?

N-No... ;A; (DRAW EEEETTTT, PEEPZ)

**35. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?**

Uh...Sweden?

"W'e'e 's m' w'fe?"

(I fail and Su-san speak...)

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo! What did you think? ^.^<em>

_OH, and you guys have to do this! GIMME MORE CRACK! (Pffft...drugs are bad!) 8D_

_Btw, 'Merde' is 'shit' in French...in case you didn't know... :/_

_UHH...SO BAI GUYZ._


End file.
